Super Smash Bros the War
by Geekz Zero
Summary: An attempt to put a story in the first Smash Bros. and that kind of stuff. Please write reviews after reading the story I promise to read each one! -10/23/2012: Since elements of this story has become official in SSBB, I am discontinuing this story, as I see no room for creativity
1. The Battle in Hyrule, Link meets Falcon

In the Miyamato Universe, Medieval times, Hyrule… A young man named Link was fist fighting Captain Falcon. "FALCON PUNCH!" Link leaped over the man in and threw his boomerang at him, it ricochets off his helmet and Link catches the boomerang and starts to slash at Capt. Falcon with it. Capt. Falcon dodges, then out of thin air he made a Beam Sword appear "Show me your moves!" Link, accepts the challenge and unsheathes his sword and dashes towards Falcon with a very loud Battle Cry and Falcon does the same. Their weapons collide with tremendous force they leap back and start at each other again.

Link slashes the air fiercely with his sword Falcon easily dodges it and "Falcon Kick!" Link is launched into the air; Falcon jumps up in the air and grabs Link and pile drives him into the ground. Link recovers and throws a bomb at him; the bomb land at Falcon's feat Falcon preparing for pain just closes his eyes waiting for the explosion… Nothing Falcon looked at the bomb the fuse wasn't lit Falcon giggled a bit and proceeded with the battle. "You know this is so funny it's pointless to fight cause you know I'm gonna beat you to a pulp and you don't know how to detonate explosives properly so surrender now and you won't be black and blue how about it?" Link shakes his head slowly. Capt. Falcon threw the Beam Sword at Link, he deflected the beam sword with his master sword, and it went right back to Falcon who caught it and performed a very strong upward slash at Link.

The attack clashed with Links sword but the force launched him in the air again but this time he used his Hookshot it grabs Falcon and pulls him into the air and Falcon gets full force of the Master Swords power knocking the beam sword out of Falcons hand and flies away but Link does it again just keeps pulling him back and slashing at him, like a ball attached to a string attached to a bat. Falcon grabs the chain and Link is pulled into Falcon. "Falcon Kick!!" Link is launched in the air again and barely has any strength left, along with Falcon, the Hookshots chain was still in Falcon's grasp. When Link realized this he pulls out his sword and gets ready to deliver the last blow he gathers all his strength as he's forced into Falcon and Falcon shouts "FALCON (Link is closer) PUUUNCH!!!!"

Their two attacks collide, Link pulled right into Captain Falcon's Fist, and the Master Sword pushed into Captain Falcon. They both flew far away from each other but not to far. Not one of them moving for a while until Link is able to get up Captain Falcon was getting ready to fight again but Link quickly used his bow and arrow, that's on fire, to hit Captain Falcon, but he grabbed the bow in the air and tosses it behind him carelessly "Is that all you got tough guy?" Link answers with a smirk on his face and points behind Falcon he turns around he sees that it was the bomb that Link threw earlier! The arrow ignited the bomb and the fuse was almost gone and Captain Falcon said "Oh shi-." BOOM! He rocketed into the sky!

Link put away his sword and proceeded to walks away with a sense of victory in every step he took, his moment was ruined when Falcon came back falling and crashing into the earth except he was frozen and he felt cold not icy cold but non-living cold and he felt plastic and his feet were attached to a base of some sort he turned into a statue. Link touched the base of the statue and Captain Falcon started glowing. Captain Falcon was back but before he was able to do anything Link pulled out his sword and put the blade right next to Captain Falcon's neck. "Hey kid what the hell is wrong with you? Get this thing off of me!" Link does not move the sword. "What the heck did I do to you?" Link could tell from the sound of his voice that he didn't know what the heck was going on. So he put his sword away and says in sign language "What happened to you?" "All I remember was driving my car to base to get information on this target I was looking for but while I was driving, there was a hand with the west side sign coming up from behind me it was as fast as my car and then...


	2. Mushroom Kingdom, Enter the Giant hand

Hello welcome to the next chapter of my story, this story, may appear to be long but it really isn't, after reading please review and I'll update soon. And Link is not supposed to talk he 's never said a word in Video games so he'll never say anything in my stories.

* * *

Captain Falcon finishes explaining what happened to him "And the next thing I know I'm on the ground with a blade right next to my neck" Link shrugs than points at the base Falcon turns around and walks towards it to inspect it he lifts it up and sets it down. "It's nothing now." Link advances towards the base to take a look at it, Link touches it and it starts glowing and a whole new world starts to appear in the sphere it was sunny colorful and friendly looking. Link touched the surface of the base and was sucked in Captain Falcon ran to the base and looked in it there was Link standing in the happy place, Captain Falcon looked into the base further and was also sucked in. Falcon looked around he felt out of place, he asks Link "where are we now?" Link points to a sign that reads "Mushroom Kingdom" 

It was another sunny day in the Mushroom Kingdom all was peaceful all was quiet Mario was asleep in bed after the excitement from last month, when Princess Toadstool threw a freaking awesome house party that had a few uninvited guests, he need some well deserved rest. "MARIO!" Mario awoke to Luigi's screaming; Mario jumped out of bed and ran outside the castle to see what Luigi was whining about. Luigi was running from a giant gloved hand. Mario ran towards the hand and jumped in the air and said Lets-a-go!" Mario threw a fire ball at the hand and it trembled. The hand Balled up into a fist went up in the air and pounded into the ground narrowly missing Mario but making him fall to the ground the hand was ready to grab Mario, then Luigi hit the hand with a few more fire balls. The hand moved away, with Mario back on his feet he and Luigi start the battle.

The hand came back and made a gun hand sign and shot fire balls out of it finger tips, Luigi jumped out the way Mario deflected the attack, with his cape, back at the hand which caused it to shake a little, from above Luigi did a downward spiral kick and drove the giant hand into the ground. Mario Triple jumped into the air and butt-pounded the palm further into the ground leaving a giant hand print in the grass. The hand shooed away Mario and Luigi keeping them back. Mario kicks the hand into Luigi and kicks the hand back to Mario. Mario does a spin attack the hand gets caught in Mario's little tornado and is launched into the air Mario jumps and kicks the hand and Luigi jumps from Mario's head and does an uppercut followed with a skull bush the hand is still in the air but recovers Balls up into a fist and drops very fast starts to turn into a ball of fire and Mario is right underneath him! Luigi looks up and sees the incoming threat he and the growing shadow over Mario he screams "MARIO!" and time is slowed down. Luigi charges up another skull bash, the hand was going to hit Mario in only a few seconds but Luigi unleashed energy and hit Mario with enough force to get him out the way but sent him flying backwards. Mario recovered in the air only to see his brother's demise, since the hand was able to build a lot of momentum from the very high height the hand was on fire as it came crashing down, Mario saw his brother being crushed by the hand "LUIGIIII!!!!" The force of the blow caused the ground to shake, a cloud of dust formed around the area and a crater in the earth where the hand annihilated Luigi. It was a scene of massive destruction.

The earth shake could be felt by Captain Falcon and Link, who just happened to be nearby "Where is this coming from?" Link points towards the area where a cloud of dirt was dissolving. Link ran to the cloud of dirt Falcon followed but then Capt. Falcon tripped over something and fell flat on his face. Link stopped to look behind him Falcon tripped over a short mustached man with overalls and a red cap he was knocked out cold. Link helped Falcon and pointed at Mario. "He looks like he might have witnessed what had happened here we should wake him up" Link nodded in agreement, Falcon proceeded to lift Mario and shake him vigorously, Link held his head in grief. Then out of nowhere an egg crashes into Falcon making him flip in the air and made him drop Mario. The egg rolled around in circles it was white with green spots on the shell. It rolled in a circle a few more times stopped and out came a green lizard with a red shell and a white underbelly otherwise known as Yoshi. He stuck his tongue out and grabbed Capt. Falcon's arm and reeled him in. When he got close enough, he ate him! Link gasped with his eyes open wide, and then Yoshi produced another egg. Link grabbed his sword and shield getting ready for another battle, that's when Yoshi threw the egg at Link he blocked with his shield the egg fell to the ground and cracked open, inside was Capt. Falcon with a disgusted look on his face "You do not wanna know what I saw in there" Captain Falcon got up and he was Pissed off he charged at Yoshi "Falcon Kick" Yoshi was knocked off his feet while Yoshi was falling down Falcon lifted his foot in the air behind his head and WHAM he kicked Yoshi's head into the ground. At that time Mario was waking up he looked around and saw Yoshi's head stuck in the ground, Capt. Falcon charging up his Falcon Punch and Link with his sword out looking like he was ready to jump in any time, it gave Mario the impression they were trying to invade Mushroom Kingdom. Mario got up and it was on.

Link's back was turned so Mario upper cut him in the air and dashed towards Captain Falcon. He threw a fireball at Capt. Falcon which interrupted his attack Mario ran up to Captain Falcon kicked him punched him and finished the combo with a spin-attack, sending Falcon flying into Link knocking him over. Mario pulled Yoshi's head out of the ground and both teams faced each other. Mario and Yoshi were ready, Link and Falcon were ready. The wind blew through Links hair, and a rabbit hopped between the two teams when he hopped all the way across they dashed towards each other Capt. Falcon started with "FALCON-." But the ground started shaking and before anybody could get within a foot from each other a hand came up from underneath them holding Luigi's trophy.

"Hey that's the hand I was talking about!!" said Capt. Falcon. "Luigi?!" Mario stared at Luigi's frozen, shiny, body. The giant glove tossed Luigi up in the air and caught it inside his glove made the west side symbol and rocketed into the sky! Mario's jaw dropped in disbelief forgetting all about Falcon and Link. Then Falcon said "What is that hand up to?" "Why did he take Luigi?" said Mario "Hey elf-boy what happened before I woke up?" "We were fighting" Link said in sign language. "Maybe that hand collects us to use but what for?" "Yoshi?" said Yoshi. Then they heard a crash far away Link seemed to trace the noise by looking at the smoke in the sky and where it went to. Link ran there turned around and motioned for the other guys to come on. Mario followed, Captain Falcon came along to, and then Yoshi tagged along. Then Mario stopped when they got closer, "Mama mia!" "What?" said Falcon "It the jungle" responded Mario "why's that a problem?" "yoshi!; translation- Donkey Kong" "Who's that and why's that a problem?" "yoshi yoshi yoshi… translation- He just a gorilla and let's just say he and Mario aren't friends…" "Oh." Link moved on ahead, Yoshi went along, Captain Falcon followed and Mario came too but he wasn't happy.

* * *

** What was that thing in the sky? And why doesn't Mario wanna see DK? What is that hand planning to do? That will be answered in Chapter 4or 5! No typo! Next Chapter will follow the story of the others.**


End file.
